1. Field
The present embodiments relate to printers for computer systems. More specifically, the present embodiments relate to techniques for authenticating a printer prior to pairing the printer with a portable electronic device and using the printer to perform a print job for the portable electronic devices.
2. Related Art
Printers are often a problem for computer users. When a computer user initially installs a printer, the cabling and power cords are typically relatively straightforward to hook up. However, the user also has to install a printer-specific driver, which involves loading the driver from a disk and/or navigating to a website and downloading the driver. Even if the printer driver is already loaded into the computer system, the user may have to load and install an update for the driver from the printer manufacturer's website. Such installation operations are time-consuming and commonly require the user to find and enter a long software-license key.
Printers pose an even bigger problem for users of portable electronic devices, such as laptop computers, tablet computers, portable media players, or smartphones. Such portable electronic devices are seldom configured with the requisite printer driver software. In addition, installing the appropriate printer driver can be bothersome, especially if the user of the portable electronic device only intends to use the nearby printer once or twice. Portable electronic devices may also have limited storage space, which makes it impractical for them to store a large number of printer drivers.
Hence, what is needed is a system that facilitates printing from a portable electronic device to a nearby printer without the above-described problems.